AGW-Axis War
Category:wars Category:Alliance Wars AGW Overlords War with Confederation *AGW overlords vs. "The Guard" "Hell fighters" "Delta Force" and "The Buccaneers" Casus Belli''' In early April 2008, Notatalldude of the AGW Overlords tech raided King Match of The Guard. He soon found himself being messaged by their allies The Buccaneers, Hell-Fighters and Delta Force to offer peace and reparations. King Match was very disappointed at not being able to strike back while negotiations were ongoing for reparations which were itemized at nearly $1 million. Notatalldude offered half reps, adding that he should be grateful for that. After several days tense negotiations full of Notatalldude's bluster and implied threats in-game PM quoted later, he finally offered $10,000 short of full reps in a package of cash and technology. His reparation offer included a comment to the effect that King Match was lucky for such kindness. So he knew that there was a confederation of small alliances out there, but apparently he mistook their restraint for lack of resolve. A couple of weeks later he attacked Hindustania a member of Delta Force, an alliance of 31 members. It is important to note that it was composed of nations 2500-5000 nation strength. Likely Notatalldude considered them to be weak enough to safely victimize. Thus, he sent this message after his first round of attacks: -------------------- To: Sanjay Ardyash Manoj From: Notatalldude 5/16/2008 4:55:35 PM Subject: Tell ya' what.. If you send me 3 million dollars in aid then I'll offer peace. :) I am saving for a Manhattan Project, but yeah, send 3 mil by the morning or I continue attacking, and if you take a look at my military efficiency compared to yours, you'll realize that if I want, I can anarchy you in one day. --------------------- Diplomatic attempts were made on behalf of Hindustania by his allies to obtain peace and reps for the raid and extortion. The AGW Overlords took the position to support Notatalldude. Aid was sent to Hindustania and 1 nation also engaged Notatalldude in support of Hindustania. Notatalldude's alliance came to his defence and members of The Guard, Hellfighters, and The Buccaneers (all affiliated alliances) attacked members of AGW Overlords that had already engaged in attacks against their allies. While these negotiations were ongoing another AGW Overlord member Llewellyn attacked Cathyy, a non-aligned affiliate of the same confederation of nations to which Sanjay and King Match belonged. This confederation then decided to forgo further negotiations and engage the aggressors with the object of at least temporarily neutralizing their ability to victimize others and to deter them from further aggression upon the confederation. AGW Overlords then came to defense of the aggressors, claiming that they were the ones who were being victimized. As they added nations to the conflict, so did the confederation. Alternate names *'The mysterious war' *'Cathyy war' *'The Notatalldude war' Military Operations *Notatalldude(AGW) tech raids King Match(The Guard) is messaged by their allies, pays reparations *Notatalldude(AGW) tech raided Hindustania(Delta Force), demands $3million in extortion. During the conflict Hindustania switched from Delta Force to The Buccaneers. *Morath(The Buccaneers) attacks Notatalldude Morath lost many battles but retained non anarchy and continued to do so for the time being. *Llewellyn(AGW) tech raided Cathyy(non-aligned affiliate of above alliances) During this conflict, Cathyy is persuaded to join Delta Force to deter tech-raids from others while this attack is ongoing. She indicated that she was not interested in warfare, but her allies decided that AGW Overlords needed to be deterred/disabled from this behavior. So the confederation commenced counter-attacks upon Llewllyn and these were met by his allies at AGW Overlords. As they added nations to the conflict, so did the confederation. In all, the only nation on the confederation side that was anarchied was Cathyy, and she did that to herself in a deployment error due to her inexperience. On the AGW Overlord side, a total of 5 of their nations were put into anarchy, with several others suffering heavy damage, some left with less than half the technology and infrastructure with which they started. Their air forces were largely decimated. While this was ongoing, several of the combatants received this message: ------------------------ To: ________ From: ________ 5/21/2008 8:05:00 PM Subject: My thoughts Greetings My name is ______ and I'm in the AGWOverlords. Everyone in this alliance are real life friends who have known each others over 10 years. The exception is notalldood. He is the only person none of us really know, and he recently joined our Alliance. He has been the subject of much turmoil. I hold no official office in the Alliance. I believe notalldood was 100% wrong when he attacked hindu a few days ago. When I saw this attack, I asked him on our forums if he should perhaps look for another alliance. I don't want to fight in this war, and I believe there are others in AGW who feel the same way. I want AGW to be an alliance that is built on respect and friendship, not on crud like this. I'm going to post this message on our forums, and maybe things can settle down. If possible, please let your Alliances know that not all of AGWers condone this behavior. I hope smarter minds can fix this situation quickly. I will be sending this message to several folks in your alliance. --------------------------- That particular attempt to end the war failed, but eventually Lord Stilton of Hell-Fighters and mtndew of AGW Overlords were able to reach an aggreement for a White (unconditional) Peace, with no apologies or reparations asked for or offered on both sides. The confederation had no desire to seek punitive terms and did not wish to leave behind a resentful, humiliated former opponent. Epilogue As of this writing, the conflict is in the process of withdrawal. There is some uncertainty as to whether the AGW Overlords may wish to seek outside help from other aggressive alliances for some kind of revenge. Notatalldude is reportedly agitating for further hostilities while some in AGW Overlords are reportedly considering his ouster from their alliance. Currently, AGW has more total strength and nations than all of the alliances it is at war with, and the odds seem to be slightly in AGW favor. However, they have no way of knowing if the confederation has further extended ties. All parties would therefore be well advised to put this episode behind them for good. It is hoped that AGW Overlords will take more from this than they should just be more organized and careful in selecting those deemed safe enough to raid. The backing, experience and resolve of the next victim is not always knowable. And the backing by NONE in this war made it even more difficult for AGW-O, the cease fire is in effect, but by no means has the war ended! References and Timeline This was edited NOT AT ALL by any AGW members, talk about 1 sided BS. None at this time.